My Way To Love You
by Raffa PART II
Summary: masing-masing orang punya caranya sendiri untuk nunjukin cintanya pada pacar-pacarnya, kita intip yuk gimana Sakura dan Sasuke nunjukin perasaan mereka... end of chapter2! LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

haaaai, sudah sekiaaaan lamaaa ngga mengunjungi FFN, akhirnya aku kembali dengan ID baru... ID ku yang Raffa Agustin itu udah ngga kepake, jadi sekarang inilah IDku, lebih jelas lagi liat profileku aja yah kawan-kawaaan...

langsung ke inti cerita...

**Story: My Way To Love You**

**By: Me**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Ratted M**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno, kalian tahu… aku adalah seorang gadis biasa berumur 16 tahun yang mempunyai rambut dengan warna yang unik yaitu, _pink_. Awalnya warna rambutku ini menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temanku dan aku sangat benci hal itu, namun ada satu anak laki-laki yang menganggap rambutku bagus, dan saking bagusnya ingin sekali dia makan karena sekilas mirip dengan _bubble gum_, hahhahaa, pendapat yang aneh yah, tapi dialah orang pertama yang menyentuh rambutku dengan lembut, bukan menjambak atau manarik sesuka hati.

Oke, kita sudahi dulu curhatanku saat kelas 3 SD itu, kini kita kembali pada kehidupan SMA-ku. Oh iya… ngomong-ngomong tentang anak laki-laki itu, kini dia sudah menjadi pacarku, namanya Sasuke Uchiha, kalian tahu… dia itu digemari seluruh cewek disekolah ini, Tuan muda yang egois, semua permintaannya harus dituruti, dan satu lagi…. _PRIDE_ nya sangat tinggi, hati-hati saja kalau sudah membuatnya tersinggung atau membuatnya kesal, dunia seperti terancam akan hancur, sedikit berlebihan yah aku ini? Hehehhee…

Tapi justru itulah yang aku suka darinya, aku menyukainya yang egois, aku menyukainya yang keras kepala, bahkan aku juga menyukainya saat seluruh cewek disekolah ini mengelilinginya dan melengket pada Sasuke, sungguh aku tidak keberatan. Tunggu dulu… bukan karena aku tidak sayang padanya, itu karena aku terlalu sayang padanya maka aku tidak mau mengikatnya, lagi pula aku sangat cemburu loh melihat dia yang dikelilingi cewek-cewek seperti itu, namun aku selalu berfikir bagaimana reaksi mereka kalau mereka sampai tahu aku adalah pacarnya? Hihihihi pasti sangat lucu.

Bingung? Tentu saja… karena hubunganku dengan Sasuke dirahasiakan, akulah yang memintanya karena aku tidak mau penggemar Sasuke berkurang, aku juga tidak mau nantinya Sasuke repot dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan dari tiap mulur cewek-cewek itu. Ini demi _PRIDE_ Sasuke.

Jadi, para penggemar Sasuke itu hanya tahu hubungan kami sebatas teman kecil biasa, tidak lebih.

"Sakura," mulailah Sasuke yang menegurku dipagi hari disekolah ini.

"Ya? Ada apa Sasuke?" sahutku sambil membalikkan badan, oh iya cirri-ciriku seperti ini.

Rambut aku gulung keatas, berkacamata, rok-ku pun dibawah lutut. Sangat culun bukan?

"Pulang nanti bareng yah, ibu memanggilmu," hanya itu yang dikatakan olehnya, dan aku tahu dia bohong, sejak kapan ibu Sasuke ada dirumah, orang tua Sasuke itu sedang berada di luar negri, jadi Sasuke memanggilku sudah pasti itu tujuannya.

"Ih Sasuke, kenapa kau lengket sekali dengan si culun itu sih?"

"Heh culun! Kau siapanya Sasuke sih?"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya teman kecilnya kok, tidak lebih," jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah pada mereka, sehingga yang tadinya mereka sinis padaku, pandangannya pun menjadi ramah.

"Oh begitu, baguslah, aku kira kau pacarnya, karena tidak mungkin kan Sasuke pacaran dengan orang culun kayak kamu, hihihihii."

"Hehehehehe, iya aku juga tahu diri kok, yang pantas menjadi pacar Sasuke itu salah satu diantara kalian, karena kalian cantik-cantik dan modis," pujiku dengan jujur… yah, aku jujur sumpah, mereka memang cantik-cantik dan modis, sangat berbeda denganku, lagipula aku juga bingung kenapa Sasuke memilihku.

"Ah, kamu bisa saja."

Terlihat mereka semua tersipu malu, namun aku melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat bete dan berjalan meninggalkan semua, tidak lama kemudian gerombolan wanita itu pun pergi meninggalkanku… menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku pun pergi kerumah Sasuke, tentu saja dengan Sasuke yang datang belakangan karena harus menemani teman-temannya itu main _bowling_, genk Sasuke itu isinya orang-orang populer loh, aku sampai kagum melihatnya, kalau aku bukan pacar Sasuke, mungkin aku sudah masuk _fan girl_ nya si Hyuuga Neji, karena menurutku selain tampan dia sangat kalem, dia juga baik padaku, dia satu kelas denganku, saat semua mengerjaiku dia selalu menghibur dengan candaannya yang sangat amat garing. Hahahhahaaa.

Sambil menunggu Sasuke, aku membereskan kamarnya yang sangat berantakan itu, benar-benar deh… laki-laki memang seperti ini, berantakan! Cemilan dimana-mana… bisa kutebak ini pasti bekas tadi malam dengan genk cowoknya berkumpul lalu tidak dibersihkan, karena dibenak Sasuke pasti mengatakan.

"Sudah ada Sakura yang akan membersihkannya," tiruku dengan nada dan ekspresi Sasuke.

Aku mulai membersihkan serpihan-serpihan makanan di lantai itu dan juga majalah-majalah yang berserakan dimana-mana, kaleng-kaleng minuman pun berserakan, benar-benar seperti tempat sampah, aku tidak habis pikir Sasuke bisa tidur dalam keadaan kotor begini.

Selesai merapikan, menyapu dan mengepel kamar Sasuke, kini giliranku membersihkan diriku sendiri, aku mandi dikamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya dan seperti biasa selesai mandi aku pasti meminjam kaos Sasuke yang membuatku menjadi seperti orang-orangan sawah saat memakainya karena besar dan panjangnya sampai diatas lututku. Saat selesai membersihkan tubuh, aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur Sasuke yang empuk itu.

"Aahh! Lelah sekali, Sasuke kenapa lama yah? Aku mengantuk… katanya mau belajar matematika denganku," gumamku sambil memiringkan kepala kearah meja belajar Sasuke, diatas meja itu tidak kosong, ada foto dimana Sasuke dan keluarganya terlihat sangat gembira, tapi kalau kalian mengangkat foto itu, kalian akan melihat gambar Sasuke dan diriku disana, hihihihii.

Dan tanpa sadar aku pun terlelap…

….

….

….

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, karena saat ini aku seperti sedang bermimpi, mimpi berciuman dengan Sasuke, ciumannya begitu lembut, dia tidak menggunakan lidah maupun melumpat bibirku, dia hanya mengecup-kecupkan bibirnya diatas bibirku, tapi ternyata itu bukan mimpi, aku membuka mataku dan benar saja, aku melihat ada sepasang mata onyx sedang menatapku.

"Hyaaaaaa! S-Sasuke, kapan kau datang?" tanyaku sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun tidak bisa kudorong, badannya berat sekali!

"Hari ini…" ucapnya terhenti.

"Hari ini kenapa?" tanyaku yang bingung, dia memang kadang membuatku bingung, dan kalian tahu… sebenarnya Sasuke itu tidak pernah loh bilang suka padaku, sayang dan cinta apalagi, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

Saat kutunggu ucapan apa yang akan dia katakan…..

….

…

Dia tidak mengatakannya, dia hanya terus dalam posisi diatasku dengan tatapannya ke bantal yang kugunakan.

Ah~… aku tahu apa yang mau dia ucapkan.

"Hihihii, iya aku maafkan, tidak apa-apa kok," ucapku sambil merengkuh kedua pipinya, kulihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya seolah mengatakan maaf sekali lagi, "Sudah Sasuke, jangan begini, seperti bukan kamu saja."

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya disamping leherku, dia sedikit menggeram, bukan karena geraman marah, tapi geraman manja~ aku suka Sasuke seperti ini.

"Hei, Sasuke," aku memanggilnya agar dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku, saat dia melakukan apa yang aku inginkan itu… aku mengucapkan, "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum, senyuman yang paling aku suka, dia kembali menciumku, kali ini aku juga membalas ciumannya sehingga sekarang lidahlah yang bermain. Namun lama-lama aku merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai masuk kedalam tubuhku, saat Sasuke menyentuh dadaku, aku sedikit mendesah ketika dia mulai meremas dada kiriku.

"Engh~" remasannya sangat lembut, inilah Sasuke… dia tidak pernah kasar ketika sedang bercinta denganku.

Karena mungkin dia sudah tidak sabar, Sasuke melepaskan kaitan Bra-ku yang tertutup kaos Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam….

"Kenapa?" tanyaku yang bingung.

"Tidak, aku baru sadar kalau kau memakai kaosku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah sudah biasa?" ucapku sambil terkekeh kecil dan melingkarkan kedua lenganku dilehernya.

Sasuke melanjutkan lagi ciumannya ketika sudah melepas seluruh Bra-ku, saat jemarinya menyentuh ujung putingku, aku mengigil karena geli sehingga bulu kuduk-ku berdiri, namun aku bisa tahan itu sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke memainkannya dengan asik.

"Ngh~"

Ciuman dan sentuhannya membuatku makin mendesah… oh Tuhan, aku sangat senang apabila bisa melakukan ini dengan Sasuke selamanya… hanya dengannya.

Ciuman Sasuke makin memanas, dia berpindah ketempat yang sangat sensitive untukku, yaitu telinga. Aku sangat tidak kuat kalau Sasuke sudah menjilati dan mengemut daun telingaku.

"Ah~, engh~ S-Sasukeeeh~ un~…"

Aku terus mendesah, Sasuke memang kurang ajar, sudah tahu aku sangat sensitive di telinga, terus saja dia memainkannya sampai dia lihat wajahku memerah… sangat memerah!

Sasuke tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh melihat wajahku saat ini, "Kau lucu sekali," itulah yang diucapkannya, menyebalkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi… ini Sasuke yang kita bicarakan.

Kemudian Sasuke mulai menjilati leherku, sesekali mengemutnya dengan keras sehingga meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah disana, aku hanya bisa pasrah, dan kurasakan ciumannya mulai menurun ke dada kananku, pertama dia menjilat memakai ujung lidahnya, sehingga membuat desahanku tertahan. Geli…. Sangat geli, dia terus memainkannya memakai ujung lidahnya, sampai Sasuke melahap dan menghisapnya.

"Ah~ Sasuke~ jangan menggodaku~" keluhku sambil sedikit menjambak lembut rambutnya, namun tidak ada jawaban darinya, dia masih menghisap dada kananku sampai memerah, berpindah pada dada kiri, dan dada kanan diremas lembut oleh Sasuke.

"Aaahh~ ngh~"

Dan setelah Sasuke puas menjilati dadaku, dia menurunkan bibirnya pada perutku.

Oke, daerah perut juga merupakan daerah yang sensitive untukku, saat dia menjilat dengan cara membuat pusaran memakai lidahnya disekitar pusarku…

"U-ungh~~, h-hyaaa~~"

Ya kan? Aku mendesah kecil karena antara geli dan nikmat, tapi beda lagi ketika Sasuke lebih menurunkan ciumannya di akhir penghujung daerah sensitivku, asal kalian tahu, walaupun penampilanku sangat culun, namun aku wanita yang menjaga kebersihannya, setiap hari aku selalu membersihkan kewanitaanku dengan rutin, aku juga memotong rambutnya agar tidak memanjang.

Sasuke membuka celana dalamku yang sudah sedikit basah dan mencium kewanitaanku lalu perlahan menjilatnya.

"H-hiyaaaa~~ engh~~~."

Kurasakan kewanitaanku berdenyut-denyut, apalagi saat lidah Sasuke menggoyangkan klitorisku.

"Ungh~ Sas-ukeeh~ ehmmm~~"

Dan saat Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya pada lubang kewanitaanku…

"Ungh~~ aaahhh~ Sasuke…. Enak sekali~"

Bisa kurasakan lidah Sasuke menggoyangkan kewanitaanku dengan irama yang pas, lalu lidahnya mulai keluar masuk di lorong sehingga membuat lorongku sangat basah.

"Engh~ S-Sasuke~~y-yeaaah~~ aaahhh~~~"

Kemudian aku bisa merasakan sedikit lagi aku akan klimaks…

"S-Sasuke~~~ yeaah~~ aahhh~~~ t-teruush~~ engh~~"

Sasuke mempercepat tempo keluar masuk lidahnya itu, seolah mengerti apa keinginanku, saat lidahnya sibuk mengaduk-aduk lorong kewanitaanku, tangan kanannya ikut sibuk meremas payudaraku, dan tangan kirinya menggoyang-goyangkan klitorisku, sampai…

"AAAAHHH~~~ S-SASUKEEE~~~ ennngghh~~."

Aku sampai pada klimaksku.

Nafasku ngos-ngosan, namun aku masih mendesah karena saat ini Sasuke sedang membersihkan cairan cintaku memakai mulutnya.

"Sasuke?" panggilku, dan dia menoleh padaku dengan bekas cairan yang masih menempel di bibirnya, Sasuke mendekatiku lalu menciumku sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan sendiri rasa cairanku itu.

Kami masih berciuman sampai aku mendorong Sasuke kearah kasur yang berlawanan, dan… haaa? Sejak kapan Sasuke tidak memakai celana? Dia juga sudah melepas seragamnya, ini pasti karena aku terlalu menikmatinya tadi sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu dia sudah melepaskan semua bajunya.

Aku lihat kejantanan Sasuke berdiri tegak… sangat besar, walaupun sudah 4 kali kami melakukan seks, namun tetap saja aku tertegun melihat betapa besarnya kejantanan Sasuke.

4 kali? Kalian mau tahu kapan saja? Pertama saat kami kelas 2 SMP, saat itu aku sedang sakit dia datang kerumahku untuk menjengukku, apa kalian pernah melihat wajah Sasuke panic dan ingin menangis? Hanya aku yang pernah… saat itu demamku sangat tinggi, sampai-sampai Sasuke terus menerus berada di sisiku, itu pertama kalinya kami melakukan seks, dan percaya atau tidak, ke esokan harinya aku langsung sembuh, dan giliran Sasuke yang sakit, lalu kami pun melakukan ritual yang sama, dan ajaibnya… Sasuke sembuh, untung aku tidak kembali sakit, itulah kedua kalinya kami melakukan seks.

Ketiga kalinya saat kami lulus SMP dan diterima di SMA yang sama, kami merayakannya dirumah Sasuke yang kosong ini, saat itu Sasuke sangat tidak ragu-ragu menyerangku, kami melakukannya diruang TV, dan ke empat kalinya…

"Sakura? Kenapa diam?" tanya Sasuke saat aku melamun.

"Ah, maaf… aku hanya teringat saat pertama kali aku mengulum penismu, berkali-kali aku mengigitnya dan membuatmu kesakitan, hihihi."

"Sekarang tunjukkan padaku, apa _skill_ mu masih sama, atau ada kemajuan?"

"Akan kubuktikan."

Aku mendekati kejantanan Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan lembut, aku tahu saat ini Sasuke pasti sedang menahan geli nya, aku sedikit memainkan lubang pipisnya memakai lidahku.

"Ukh~"

Hehehehe, aku berhasil membuatnya mendesah, tapi aku ingin sekali mendengar dia memintaku untuk melakukannya lebih…

Aku lingkari ujung kejantanan Sasuke memakai lidahku.

"Aaahhh~ nggghh~~ c-cepat Sakura!"

Sudah kuduga, hehehee….

Aku pun memasukan langsung kedalam mulutku.

"Yeaaaah~"

Aahhh! Aku paling suka mendengar Sasuke mendesah begitu.

Saat tertanamnya kejantanan Sasuke didalam mulutku, tidak langsung kegerakkan kepalaku, aku memijitnya sebentar memakai lidahku didalam sana.

"Aaahhh~~~ S-Sakura~~~ hangat sekali~~"

Tentu saja, ini adalah kehangatan kasih sayangku.

Dan karena kejantanan Sasuke sudah sangat mengeras, aku meeng-alasi gigi-gigiku memakai mulutku, agar aku tidak mengigit kejantanannya lalu aku menaik turunkan kepalaku pada kejantanan Sasuke.

"Aaahhh~~ yeah~~ Sshhhh~~~, ngghhhh~~~"

Bisa kulihat Sasuke sesekali mengangkat kepalanya dan menggunakan kedua sikutnya sebagai penyangganya, lalu saat kujilat dan kugencet memakai bibirnya yang menutupi gigi-gigiku, Sasuke kembali terlentang.

"Aaaahhhhh~~~~ hhhhnnnnn~~~ yeaahh teruusss~~ Sakuraa~~~~"

Aha~ sudah mau klimaks rupanya, kupercepat saja genjotan kepalaku sambil memijit-mijit kedua bola kecilnya.

"Aaahhh~~~ aahnnnnn~~~~ SA-SAKURAAAAA!~~~"

Kulebarkan mulutku dan menyemburlah sperma Sasuke kedalam mulutku, kutelan habis semua, rasanya asin tapi tak apa, aku suka asin kok.

Saat aku sedang menyeka mulutku yang sedikit terkena cairan Sasuke, dia menarikku dan menindihku, dia lebarkan kedua pahaku, lalu tanpa ragu dia masukkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaanku.

"Akh!"

Aku merintih, heii… walaupun sudah empat kali melakukan seks, tapi tetap saja masih sedikit sakit, wajar lah, punya Sasuke itu besar sekali loh.

"Sudah," ucapku memberi kode pada Sasuke agar melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Sasuke menggenjotku perlahan dengan irama yang sangat enak.

"Aaahhh~~ nnggghhh~~~" aku mendesah tiap kali aku merasakan kejantanan Sasuke menusuk lorongku.

"Ugh! Tetap sempit~"

Mau bagaimana lagi, vagina itu kan elastis.

Sasuke terus menggenjotku, tapi sepertinya karena tadi dia habis bermain bowling bersama genknya, tenaganya sedikit lemas.

"Mau aku yang berada di atas?" aku menawarkannya, aku tahu Sasuke pasti tidak akan memintaku untuk berada diatasnya, itu bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Tapi Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh!" aku mendengus dan segera membalikan tubuh Sasuke, "Untuk saat seperti ini kesampingkan dulu harga dirimu, tuan Uchiha."

Maka akulah yang berada diatasnya, Sasuke terlentang dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku yang sangat tahu karakter dari Uchiha Sasuke ini, aku menggenjotkan tubuhku pada kejantanan Sasuke sehingga membuat payudaraku naik turun dan itu sepertinya membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk meremasnya.

Sebenarnya aku senang berada diposisi atas, karena aku merasa makin dalam tusukannya itu semakin enak.

"Aaahhh~~~ enggggghh~ hyeaaahh~~" aku terus mendesah sampai kewanitaanku benar-benar berdenyut hebat.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke meminta agar aku berada dibawahnya lagi, maka aku menurutinya, dengan keadaan kami masih menyatu, aku membalikkan badanku dan Sasukelah yang kini memegang kendali, dia menusukkan kejantanannya dengan sedikit lebih cepat.

"AAHHHHH~ Y-Yeaaaahhh~~~ L-lebih dalaaam Sasukeee~~~" pintaku padanya, "NgghH~~~ Lebih keraaaas."

Maka Sasuke pun memperkeras tusukannya padaku.

"Ughh! Aaahhhh~~~~ nngggghhh~" aku mendengar Sasuke mendesah nikmat.

"Nggghhhh~ l-lebih c-cepaath~~ nggghh~ S-Sasukeeee~" oh tidak, aku hampir klimaks.

"Sudah hampir, Sakura? Baiklah," Sasuke memenuhi keinginanku.

Dia mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya, dan sepertinya Sasuke pun akan keluar.

"Ehmmm~~ S-Sakuraaaa!"

"S-Sasukeee! H-hiyaaaaa~~"

Kami berdua pun mengeluarkan klimaks kami bersamaan, itulah yang diinginkan Sasuke, dia tidak mau aku atau dia duluan yang keluar, dia ingin kita keluar bersama, saat aku sedang mengatur nafasku, aku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang seolah puas akan perlakuannya padaku ini, Sasuke masih sedikit memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di kewanitaanku, merasakan sisa-sisa terakhir klimaks kami, tangan kiri berada disamping kepalaku, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menindihku, dan tangan kanannya mengelus ujung kepalaku lalu bibirnya mencium keningku.

Inilah yang aku suka, saat terakhir kami bercinta, Sasuke pasti melakukan hal ini padaku, seolah dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku, tidak perlu dia katakan pun aku sudah paham, kupejamkan mataku dan kuucapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku berangkat sekolah dari rumahku, selesai kami bercinta kemarin kami berbincang-bincang sebentar sebelum Sasuke mengantarku pulang, sebenarnya rumahku itu disamping rumah Sasuke, Cuma dia itu selalu begitu, mengantarku sampai depan rumah.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku pada Sasuke yang seperti biasa… dikelilingi para cewek, tapi aku tetap menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Pagi," jawab Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Aku langsung membuang mukaku, sangat bahaya jika para fansnya itu tahu reaksiku yang baru saja bercinta dengan Sasuke kemarin.

"Pagi Sakura," sapa seseorang yang baru datang.

"Ah, pagi Neji," sapaku kembali.

"Wah ceria sekali kamu hari ini, apakah ada kejadian bagus?"

"Ha? Tidak juga, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," jawabku menghiraukan Sasuke dan fans-fansnya, untung ada Neji, kalau tidak para fansnya itu pasti akan merepotkan Sasuke.

"Oh iya, sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?" tanya Neji meletakkan tengannya diatas pundakku.

"Tidak ada, kenapa?" jawabku dengan riang.

"Kau kan suka sekali binatang, aku baru saja membeli kelinci, mau lihat?"

"Waah. Mauuu mauuu!" aku teriak histeris pada Neji, yaa aku sangat suka sekali binatang, apalagi binatang berbulu… kecuali ulat bulu tentunya.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat tiba, Sasuke mengirim email padaku agar menemuinya diruang musik, aku bertanya ada apa sebenarnya? Tumben sekali dia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bertemu selain pulang sekolah, yah dari pada Sasuke marah karena aku menolaknya lebih baik aku turuti saja.

Aku berlari bergegas menuju ruang musik, begitu aku membukanya.

…

…

…

"Wah, maaf kepergok deh, maaf yah wahai teman kecil… aku sedang menikmati sentuhan Sasuke, jadi…. Bisa kau menyingkir sebentar?"

Aku selalu menahan rasa cemburuku saat Sasuke dikelilingi fansnya itu.

Aku selalu tersenyum ramah pada mereka dan memuji mereka untuk Sasuke.

Aku selalu tidak menghiraukan apa pendapat mereka tentang diriku asal Sasuke tidak berpendapat seperti itu padaku.

Aku selalu mempertahankan _PRIDE_ Sasuke, maka dari itu aku tidak masalah kalau dia tidak mengatakan cintanya padaku, dan aku juga sangat melarang dan sebisa mungkin mencegah apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau yang dia lakukan itu bisa merusak _PRIDE_nya.

Karena itulah Sasuke yang aku cintai.

Sasuke dengan _PRIDE_ yang sangat tinggi.

Sasuke yang egois.

Sasuke yang keras kepala.

Tapi…

Apa aku masih kuat dengan melihat pemandangan ini?

Sasuke…

Yang kucintai…

Yang kupikir akan menyentuhku saja…

Kini menyentuh wanita lain?

Aku melihat wanita itu sedang duduk diatas Sasuke, dengan rok nya yang diangkat, celana dalamnya turun setengah, seragamnya naik keatas sampai dadanya ter eskpose.

Apakah aku boleh marah?

Tidak… lebih tepatnya…

Apakah aku berhak marah?

Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi…

"Wah maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang asik, maaf yah, hehehehe" ucapku tersenyum sambil menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Aku pun berlari dengan air mata yang tidak tahan lagi kutahan.

Sakit….

Sakit sekali rasanya melihat Sasuke berbuat seperti itu pada wanita lain.

Apakah ini rasanya patah hati?

Apa aku terlalu ge er? mentang-mentang teman kecil jadi bisa menjadi pacar?

Iya! Aku pasti ke ge eran!

"SAKURAA!"

Aku berhenti berlari dan menoleh, saat aku akan memanggil namanya, mulutku tertutup karena ciumannya yang tiba-tiba, dia mendekapkan tubuhku padanya.

Sasuke…

Dia mengejarku…

"Maaf…"

Apa? Apa aku salah dengar? Seorang Uchiha mengatakan maaf?

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya sekali lagi.

"S-Sasuke… apa-apaan kamu…"

Aku tidak bisa terima, _PRIDE_ yang selama ini kulindungi… masa runtuh begitu saja?

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berlutut padaku sambil memeluk pinggangku, tapi aku masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisanku, "Aku akan terus berlutut sampai kau berhenti menangis."

Jelas saja seluruh mata di sekolah itu tertuju pada Sasuke.

Aarrghhh! Aku kesal! Aku tidak mau orang-orang melihat runtuhnya _PRIDE_ seorang Uchiha.

Aku menariknya kedalam ruangan melukis, kebetulan disana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa-apaan kamu! Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan!" bentakku padanya.

"Maaf… aku… aku hanya ingin mengujimu," ucap Sasuke yang membuatku bingung, "Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu cemburu pada siapapun, padahal aku selalu dikelilingi banyak wanita, tapi aku…. Hanya melihat si Hyuuga itu menepuk pundakmu saja… rasanya darahku seperti mendidih, aku ingin membunuhnya!"

Aaahhhh! Ternyata Sasuke cemburu?

"Jadi, aku meminta tolong pada Karin untuk berpose seperti tadi, dan aku sengaja menyuruhmu keruang musik agar kau melihatnya, aku pikir kau akan marah padaku dan langsung menghampiriku, memukulku dan sebagaimana layaknya seorang pacar kepada kekasihnya yang selingkuh," Sasuke berucap panjang lebar, sedangkan aku… aku hanya mendengarkannya.

"Tapi… reaksimu diluar dugaanku…. Kau…. Masih tersenyum…. Namun aku merasakan sakit ketika melihat senyumanmu tadi, aku merasa kau menangis dibalik senyumanmu," lanjut Sasuke, "Bukannya membuatmu cemburu… aku malah menyakitimu… maaf."

Aku mendekati Sasuke yang duduk terpuruk dihadapanku itu, kulingkarkan kedua lenganku dilehernya dan ku kecup bibirnya, "Ku maafkan, tapi jangan diulangi yah, hatiku sudah berat menahan rasa cemburu melihatmu dikelilingi fans-fans mu itu."

"K-kau… cemburu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mau mengeluh padamu, itu akan membuatmu repot nantinya."

Sasuke langsung memelukku, "Tidak! Tidak sama sekali."

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

Keesokan harinya, gossip sudah menyebar bahwa aku dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus, dan seperti yang kuduga, seluruh fans Sasuke mengerumuni Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyan liarnya. Saat aku berjalan menghampiri mereka dan membuka loker sepatuku.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Saat kuucapkan salam, Sasuke meninggalkan para fans-nya itu dan menghampiriku, membungkukan badan agar setara denganku, lalu…

Cup.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Di akhiri oleh teriakan seluruh Sasuke Fans Club itu.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga… aku akan tetap menjaga _PRIDE_ mu sebagai Uchiha, karena inilah caraku mencintaimu.

* * *

><p><strong>eh ini belom tamat loh, aku bikin 2 versi, karena ini versi sakura, di chapter 2 nanti kita intip versi sasukenya...<strong>

**oh iya, aku masih nerima dan nampung request kok, kalo mau request PM aja yaaah :) n of course khusus Ratted M, hehehheee...**

**#ngilang**


	2. Chapter 2

cerita kedua versi Sasuke...

ceritanya sama kaya chapter pertama, tapi ini versi Sasukenya...

OMG! chapter 1 lupa kasih disclaimer! maaf yaaah

**Story: My Way To Love You**

**By: Me**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Ratted M**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto... maaf yah karakternya di acak-acak #ditembak  
><strong>

**~Sasuke's POV~**

Aku ingat sekali, saat aku duduk dibangku kelas 3 SD, ada anak kecil yang sangat menarik perhatianku, dia memiliki rambut yang cukup unik warnanya yaitu, pink. Kalau melihat rambutnya aku jadi teringat bubble gum yang sering kumakan tiap harinya, namun teman-teman dikelasku itu selalu menjahili dan meledeknya sehingga membuatnya menangis. Aku menemukannya sedang menangis di taman belakang, saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menjadi temannya, namun siapa sangka kalau aku akan tergila-gila dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Sakura sangat ceria, dia juga selalu berada disisiku apapun yang terjadi, saat aku marah dia selalu menenangkanku dengan senyuman dan genggaman tangannya, saat aku kesal atau bete, dia pasti bisa saja membuatku tersenyum kembali. Namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya… bagaimana yah, bukannya gengsi, hanya saja mungkin sudah keturunan darahku kalau aku mementingkan pride ku sebagai Uchiha.

Saat beranjak SMP, aku mulai mengklaim kalau Sakura itu milikku, aku mengatakan itu padanya dan melarangnya menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun, kalau dia sampai melanggar apa yang ku ucap, aku akan menghukumnya, dia maupun laki-laki itu! Sedangkan aku? Dikelilingi banyak wanita bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, namun entah kenapa sepertinya aku merasa Sakura senang apabila aku dikelilingi seperti ini, akhirnya kubiarkan mereka meng ekoriku.

Egois bukan? Heh…

Saat pagi hari, aku bertemu dengannya di depan loker, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa berangkat bersama dengannya, dia selalu berangkat mendahuluiku, aku lihat wajah senyumnya yang seperti malaikat itu, membuatku mengingat kejadian saat diterimanya kami di SMA ini, ya… diruang TV kami menghabiskan satu malam bersama sampai keesokan paginya Sakura tidak bisa berdiri, fufufufu, hebatnya diriku. Tapi gara-gara mengingat kejadian itu aku jadi ingin…

"Sakura, pulang nanti bareng yah… ibu memanggilmu," alasan!

Ya! Itu hanyalah alasan yang kubuat disekolah, didepan teman-temanku agar hubungan kami tidak ketahuan, entah kenapa Sakura tidak mau hubungan kami ini diketahui disekolah, padahal aku ingin sekali mengumumkan bahwa Sakura adalah kekasihku.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang membuatku salut padanya?

Dia sangat berani mengubah gayanya habis-habisan agar tidak ada laki-laki yang tertarik padanya, rambutnya digulung keatas, memakai kacamata dan rok panjang dibawah lutut, penampilan apa itu? Sosok Sakura yang asli itu hanya aku yang tahu, betapa indah dan modisnya tubuh wanitaku ini.

Saat aku mengatakan pulang bareng, langsung saja pertanyaan dan celaan terlontar dari mulut-mulut wanita yang mengelilingiku ini, menyebalkan!

"Tenang saja, aku hanya teman kecilnya kok, tidak lebih," jawaban yang sudah sering kudengar dari Sakura, jujur saja itu membuatku risih, kalimat itu seolah membuatku merasa jadi jahat padanya.

"Aku juga tahu diri kok, yang pantas menjadi pacar Sasuke itu salah satu diantara kalian, karena kalian cantik-cantik dan modis."

Saat aku mendengar kalimat itu, hatiku seperti dicambuk oleh cambuk berduri, kenapa sih kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Selalu saja kau yang membahagiakanku, selalu saja kau yang mengerti diriku! Akhirnya aku meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dan fans-ku dibelakang, saat ini mood-ku sedikit hancur, kapan aku bisa berangkat kesekolah bersama dengannya, bergandeng tangan, berciuman didepan loker atau saat pisah kelas, semua tidak bisa kulakukan!

"Hoi, Sasuke," salah satu temanku menyapaku dengan riang, "Nanti main bowling bersama yah, mau tidak?"

"Tidak, aku ada janji," tolakku dengan tegas.

"Ooohhh, ayolaah Sasukeee, tidak seru kalau tidak ada kamu," langsung saja para wanita mengeluh dan berisik tentunya!

"Gggrrrrr, iyaa iyaa!" akhirnya aku menyetujui usul mereka dan mengirim email pada Sakura agar pergi duluan kerumahku, dan dengan cepat Sakura membalas 'oke' pesanku.

Itu saja?

Jawaban oke dengan icon senyum?

Tidak ada pertanyaan lain?

Seperti, dengan siapa aku kesana? Berapa banyak wanita yang akan ikut, atau jangan macam-macam disana… apakah kami benar-benar pacaran?

Sepulang sekolah aku mengikuti teman-temanku berjalan ke arena bowling, sesampainya disana aku tidak main, karena kehadiranku hanyalah sebuah pajangan bagi mereka, yang penting ada aku disitu mereka sudah senang. Sesekali kubuka ponselku, mengharapkan ada email dari Sakura, menanyakan jam berapa aku pulang… tapi tidak ada satu pun email yang kuterima, sedang apa sih dia? Apa jangan-jangan dia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kencan dengan orang lain? Ya! Pasti… aku tahu, walaupun Sakura sudah sengaja bergaya culun begitu, ada satu mata orang yang sangat teliti akan sosok asli Sakura yaitu, Hyuuga Neji.

Aku tidak menyukainya, dia selalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut, sangat ingin kuhajar! Karena aku cemas akhirnya…

"aku pulang duluan."

"Heee? Habis ini kita mau karaokean Sasuke, tanggung looh."

"Tidak, aku lelah," tolakku yang langsung meninggalkan mereka.

Biar saja mereka menganggapku dingin atau blagu, sekarang sudah jam 5, Sakura pasti menungguku, atau kalau dia tidak ada dirumahku, akan kucari dia! Kalau sampai dia bersama si Hyuuga, akan kuseret mereka ke neraka!

Begitu sampai dirumahku, aku melihat ternyata ada sepatu Sakura disana, langsung saja aku berlari menuju kamar tidurku.

Dan begitu kubuka pintunya…

Astaga…

Rapi sekali…

Seingatku tadi pagi itu sangat berantakan seperti kapal pecah dan kotor, dan sekarang sudah sangat rapi, pasti Sakura yang membereskannya, dia memang calon istri yang baik. Aku melihat tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring diatas kasur, aku menduduki diriku tepat disampingnya, kupandangi wajah tidurnya dengan seksama.

Cantik sekali…

Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihat wajah tidurnya ini…

Aku juga tidak mau kalau suatu hari nanti, dia akan pergi meninggalkanku…

Aahh~ aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah berfikiran buruk padanya tadi, ternyata dia tidak mengirim email padaku karena sibuk membereskan kamarku.

Aku menempelkan keningku pada keningnya.

Ya Tuhan…

Aku sangat menyayanginya…

Ku kecup bibirnya yang mungil berulang-ulang kali, tidak kujilat, tidak pula kulumat, hanya kecupan ringan penyalur kasih sayang.

Dan saat aku sedang asik mengecupnya, aku lihat mata emeraldnya terbuka, dan…

"Hyaaaaaa! S-Sasuke, kapan kau datang?" aku melihat wajahnya terkejut dan seakan ingin mendorongku, tapi kutahan, aku tidak mau menyingkirkan tubuhku, saat melihat wajahnya, rasa penyesalanku hari ini timbul lagi. Karena tidak berani menatap matanya, akhirnya aku menatap bantal yang digunakannya.

"Hari ini…"

Maaf…

Itulah yang ingin kuucapkan…

Maafkan aku…

"Hari ini kenapa?" tanya Sakura padaku yang membuatku makin tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, sampai aku rasakan ada sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh kedua pipiku, "Hihihii, iya aku maafkan, tidak apa-apa kok," Sakura mengucapkan hal itu seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Inilah yang kucintai dari dirinya.

Akhirnya aku menenggelamkan wajahku disamping lehernya.

"Enghrrmm," geramku sedikit manja padanya.

"Hei Sasuke," panggilnya yang membuatku mengangkat kembali wajahku dan menatapnya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku sudah tahu, bodoh….

Dan aku lebih mencintaimu…

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menciumnya, kali ini dia membalas ciumanku shingga sekarang lidahlah yang bermain. Lama-lama naluri nakalku timbul, aku mencoba mengarahkan tanganku pada bukit Sakura yang sangat lembut itu, dan saat kusentuh… dia mendesah pelan, Aaahh! Auks angat suka mendengar desahannya, membuatku tambah bersemangat, karena aku sudah tidak sabar, kait bra nya kubuka dan…

"kenapa?" tanya dia bingung.

"Tidak, aku baru sadar kalau kau memakai kaosku," jawabku sambil tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Bukankah sudah biasa?" ucapnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leherku.

Aku melanjutkan lagi ciumanku, dan saat bra nya sudah terlepas, aku menyentuh putingnya yang sudah sedikit mengeras itu dengan lembut, hahahaha, aku bisa tahu saat ini Sakura pasti sedang merasa geli, saat itu pikiranku langsung kembali pada saat pertama kali kami melakukan seks, Sakura sangat sensitive dibagian telinga, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjilat dan mengemut daun telinganya.

"Ah~, engh~ S-Sasukeeeh~ un~…"

Ahahha, sudah kuduga, dia mendesah makin hebat dan kurasakan putingnya kini makin mengeras, Sakura yang sedang kegelian ini sangat lucu, ingin sekali aku mempunyai bonekanya.

"Kau lucu sekali," ucapku meledeknya dan itu membuatnya makin memerah.

Sudah sedikit puas menggodanya kini aku menciumi lehernya dan sesekali mengemutnya dengan keras sehingga meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah, itu adalah tanda kalau Sakura milikku, aku jadi berfikir bagaimana caranya agar bekas ini tidak hilang selamanya. Akhirnya puas dengan lehernya, aku mulai menicum bukit kembarnya itu, pertama kujilat memakai ujung lidahku dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit bergetar, hahahaa pasti geli. Kumainkan terus dengan ujung lidahku sampai aku melahap dan menghisap semuanya.

"Ah~ Sasuke~ jangan menggodaku~" keluhnya smabil menjambak rambutku, aku sukses membuatnya terangsang begini hebat.

Saat aku puas bermain dengan kedua bukit kembarnya, aku langsung menuju daerah sensitive kedua bagi Sakura yaitu, perut. Aku menciumi perut halusnya dan melingkarkan pusarnya memakai lidahku.

"U-ungh~~, h-hyaaa~~"

Hahaha, sudah kuduga reaksinya pasti begini, aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi daerah sensitivenya yang ketiga, yang membuatku kagum, daerah itu sangat bersih dan juga rapi, dia pasti sangat merawatnya. Tapi aku sadar ternyata dia masih memakai celana dalamnya, tanpa ragu aku buka celana dalamnya yang sudah seikit basah itu dan kucium kewanitaannya lalu perlahan kujilat.

"H-hiyaaaa~~ engh~~~."

Waw, kewanitaannya itu berdenyut-denyut, segitu nikmatnya kah jilatanku ini Sakura? Dan aku tahu, Sakura sangat senang apabila aku memainkan klitorisnya, maka kugoyangkan benda itu memakai lidahku.

"Ungh~ Sas-ukeeh~ ehmmm~~"

Tidak lama kemudian kuterobos lubang kewanitaannya memakai lidahku…

"Ungh~~ aaahhh~ Sasuke…. Enak sekali~"

Enak? Hahahhaa, tentu saja, Sakura pasti puas dengan permainan lidahku, aku terus menggoyangkan lidahku didalam sana dengan irama yang pas, hanya untuk Sakuraku ini. Dan kini kondisi kewanitaannya itu sangat basah.

"Engh~ S-Sasuke~~y-yeaaah~~ aaahhh~~~"

Sakura… apa segini nikmatnya? Sampai kau mendesah sangat seksi? Aarghh! Kejantananku sudah mulai mengeras, aku ingin cepat-cepat Sakura memainkannya. Maka kupercepat tempo goyangan lidahku, sambil melakukan itu aku berusaha melepas celanaku sendiri.

"S-Sasuke~~~ yeaah~~ aahhh~~~ t-teruush~~ engh~~"

Sepertinya dia akan klimaks, karena itu aku terus mempercepat dan memperdalam sodokan lidahku. Tangan kanan kuremas bukitnya dan tangan kiriku untuk menggoyangkan klitorisnya agar cepat memancingnya untuk mencapai orgasmenya.

"AAAAHHH~~~ S-SASUKEEE~~~ ennngghh~~."

Akhirnya Sakura sampai pada klimaksnya, cairan yang keluar dari kewanitaannya kujilat habis sampai kering, dan saat kujilati Sakura masih terus mendesah menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya.

"Sasuke?" saat dia memanggilku yang sedang sibuk membersihkan klimaksnya, aku melihat wajahnya yang… seksi~ aahh itu membuatku sangat panas, kuhampiri wajahnya dan kucium bibirnya lagi, aku tidak perduli di bibirku masih ada sisa cairan cintanya. Kami terus berciuman sampai Sakura mendorongku kearah yang berlawanan, namun aku melihat Sakura terdiam, wajahnya memerah dan tiba-tiba dia bengong?

"Sakura, kenapa diam?" tanyaku yang heran.

"Ah, maaf… aku hanya teringat saat pertama kali aku mengulum penismu, berkali-kali aku mengigitnya dan membuatmu kesakitan, hihihi."

"Sekarang tunjukkan padaku, apa _skill_ mu masih sama, atau ada kemajuan?"

"Akan kubuktikan."

Dia mendekati kejantananku dan mencium ujunganya, ahhh~ bibir Sakura sangat lembut, dan dia pun mulai memainkan lubang kecilku memakai lidahnya.

"Ukh~"

Dia berhasil membuatku mendesah diawal, sial!

Dia melingkarkan lidahnya diujung penisku, dasar Sakura, dia senang sekali menggodaku!

"Aaahhh~ nggghh~~ c-cepat Sakura!"

Tanpa ragu Sakura mengulum semua penisku kedalam mulutnya.

"Yeaaaah~"

Nikmat sekali, aku tidak bohong, ini sungguh nikmat, didalam mulut Sakura sangat hangat. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dan seskali memijit penisku memakai lidahnya.

"Aaahhh~~~ S-Sakura~~~ hangat sekali~~"

Aku bisa rasakan penisku sudah sangat mengeras, dan aku yakin Sakura menyadari hal itu, lalu dengan satu aksi Sakura menaik turunkan kepalanya sambil kedua tangannya memijat-mijat testisku.

"Aaahhh~~ yeah~~ Sshhhh~~~, ngghhhh~~~"

Aku tidak bohong, ini nikmat sekali… sejak kapan Sakura menjadi ahli begini? Bagaimana cara dia mengatasi hasratku ini? Aku sangat penasaran apa yang Sakura lakukan dengan penisku ini, aku menjadikan kedua sikutku untuk menopang tubuhku dan kuintip sedikit aksi Sakura, namun karena kepala Sakura masih naik turun dan lidahnya memijat ujung penisku, kekuatanku hilang dan aku kembali terlentang.

"Aaaahhhhh~~~~ hhhhnnnnn~~~ yeaahh teruusss~~ Sakuraa~~~~"

Sudah mau klimaks, bisa kurasakan penisku makin mengeras!

Dan…

"Aaahhh~~~ aahnnnnn~~~~ SA-SAKURAAAAA!~~~"

Aku menyemburkan spermaku kedalam mulut Sakura, dan dia menelan semuanya. Aahh, wajahnya sangat seksi ketika sedang menyeka mulutnya itu, langsung saja aku tarik dia kedalam pelukanku dan kamipun mulai berciuman lagi. Lalu aku membaringkannya dibawahku, kulebarkan pahanya dan langsung kumasukkan penisku pada kewanitaannya.

"Akh!"

Dia merintih? Apa masih sakit? Padahal kami sudah sering melakukannya.

"Sudah," ucapnya memberiku kode agar aku melanjutkan aktivitas itu. aku menggenjotnya perlahan dengan irama yang sangat enak.

"Aaahhh~~ nnggghhh~~~" Sakura mendesah tiap kali aku menusuk lorongnya.

"Ugh! Tetap sempit~"

Ya! Lorong Sakura tetap sempit.

Aku terus menerus menggenjotnya, sampai aku sedikit lelah karena habis menemani teman-temanku bermain bowling itu, Sakura menawarkan untuk berada diatasku, enak saja! Mana harga diriku? Masa seorang cewek yang memuaskanku?

"Huh!" Sakura mendengus dan segera membalikan tubuhku, "Untuk saat seperti ini kesampingkan dulu harga dirimu, tuan Uchiha."

Aku tersenyum, Sakura memang sangat mengerti diriku.

"Aaahhh~~~ enggggghh~ hyeaaahh~~" Sakura terus mendesah makin hebat, mungkin karena saat ini dia yang mengatur permainan dan dia merasakan kenikmatannya itu. Dan kewanitaannya berdenyut kencang, membuat penisku makin nikmat.

"Aahh~~ S-Sakura… yeaaahh~~"

Sepertinya tenagaku sudah mulai pulih, akhirnya aku menggulingkan Sakura, biar aku yang berada diatasnya dan mengatur semua permainan cinta ini. Aku menusukkan kejantananku lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

"AAHHHHH~ Y-Yeaaaahhh~~~ L-lebih dalaaam Sasukeee~~~" pintanya padaku, "NgghH~~~ Lebih keraaaas."

Maka aku pun memperkeras tusukannya pada Sakura.

"Ughh! Aaahhhh~~~~ nngggghhh~" aku mendesah nikmat.

"Nggghhhh~ l-lebih c-cepaath~~ nggghh~ S-Sasukeeee~" sepertinya Sakura hampir klimaks.

"Sudah hampir, Sakura? Baiklah," aku tidak mau Sakura atau aku yang klimaks duluan, aku akan membuat kami klimaks secara bersamaan..

Aku mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya, dan sepertinya aku pun akan keluar.

"Ehmmm~~ S-Sakuraaaa!"

"S-Sasukeee! H-hiyaaaaa~~"

Kami berdua pun mengeluarkan klimaks kami bersamaan, itulah yang aku inginkan, saat Sakura sedang mengatur nafasnya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah puas akan perlakuanku ini, aku masih sedikit memaju mundurkan kejantananku di kewanitaannya, merasakan sisa-sisa terakhir klimaks kami, tangan kiriku berada disamping kepalanya, menahan tubuhku agar tidak terlalu menindihnya, dan tangan kananku mengelus ujung kepalanya lalu bibirku mencium keningnya, aku ingin sekali sambil mengucapkan bahwa aku mencintainya, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melontarkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Itulah yang diucapkan Sakura.

Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan gadis ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, aku melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri didepan lokernya, dan seperti biasa, aku dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita yang berasal dari fans ku, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali membentak mereka supaya pergi meninggalkanku, hanya saja Sakura melarangnya, entah dia takut ditindas atau apa, yang jelas kalau Sakura ditindas akulah yang akan turun tangan.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapanya dengan senyuman malaikat itu.

"Pagi," jawabku dengan tatapan lembut.

Tapi dia langsung membuang mukanya padaku, kenapa? Apa kemarin aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa kemarin dia tidak puas? Kenapa dengannya?

"Pagi Sakura," sapa seseorang yang baru datang.

"Ah, pagi Neji," sapa Sakura kembali.

"Wah ceria sekali kamu hari ini, apakah ada kejadian bagus?"

"Ha? Tidak juga, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Oh iya, sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?"

"Tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Kau kan suka sekali binatang, aku baru saja membeli kelinci, mau lihat?"

"Waah. Mauuu mauuu!"

Aku hanya melihat adegan itu dengan tatapan sinis, bisa-bisanya Sakura mengabaikanku dan berpaling berbicara dengan si Hyuuga itu, dan lagi saat aku melihat Hyuuga menepuk pundak Sakura, ingin sekali aku menghajarnya, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya! Sial! Aku cemburu…

Tunggu dulu…

Cemburu?

Apa Sakura pernah cemburu padaku?

Aku dikelilingi dengan banyak wanita begini pun dia tidak masalah.

Dia tidak cemburu?

Jangan-jangan semua pernyataan cintanya padaku itu bohong?

Sial! Aku harus membuktikannya!

Akhirnya aku meminta tolong pada ketua fans club ku ini untuk bersandiwara denganku, aku akan membuat Sakura memergoki aku dengan Karin yang sedang bermesraan diruang musik, mugnkin saja dia akan memarahi atau membentakku disana, atau menghinaku? Biar saja… yang penting ada reaksi kalau Sakura itu cemburu.

Saat istirahat tiba, aku mengirimnya email agar datang keruang musik, sedangkan disana sudah ada Karin yang berpose seperti wanita murahan sambil membuka celana dalamnya setengah kebawah, sebenarnya aku sedikit jijik melihatnya, dan seragamnya naik keatas, kubirkan dia duduk dipangkuanku.

Saat mendengar langkah Sakura yang sangat khas itu, aku buru-buru memegang pinggang Karin, saat pintu dibuka, benar saja itu Sakura.

Aku melihat wajah kagetnya saat melihatku dengan Karin, hehehehe…. Aku sukses membuatnya cemburu.

"Wah, maaf kepergok deh, maaf yah wahai teman kecil… aku sedang menikmati sentuhan Sasuke, jadi…. Bisa kau menyingkir sebentar?"

Bagus Karin! Aktingmu memang hebat.

"Wah maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang asik, maaf yah, hehehehe"

Pintu tertutup.

Yang lebih parah…

Sakura tersenyum?

Dia tidak marah padaku?

Namun senyumanya tadi membuatkua sesak dan sangat sakit.

Kudorong Karin agar menjauh dariku dan kukejar Sakura, sebelum dia jauh aku mengejarnya, saat aku melihat sosoknya aku memepercepat lariku.

"SAKURA!" teriakku sehingga langkah Sakura terhenti dan menoleh padaku.

Aku menciumnya disana, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dilihat oleh teman-teman, aku menyesal telah melakukan hal bodoh tadi.

"Maaf…" Ucapku sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku sekali lagi.

"S-Sasuke… apa-apaan kamu…"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi," ucapku sambil berlutut padanya dan memeluk pinggangnya, tapi dia masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya, "Aku akan terus berlutut sampai kau berhenti menangis."

Aku rela melakukan ini semua, meski itu harus menjatuhka harga diriku, aku sangat menyesal membuat Sakura menangis.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyeretku keruang melukis yang tidak ada orang itu.

"Apa-apaan kamu! Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan!" bentaknya padaku.

"Maaf… aku… aku hanya ingin mengujimu," ucapku yang pasti membuatnya bingung, "Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu cemburu pada siapapun, padahal aku selalu dikelilingi banyak wanita, tapi aku…. Hanya melihat si Hyuuga itu menepuk pundakmu saja… rasanya darahku seperti mendidih, aku ingin membunuhnya!"

Oke, Sakura pasti tertawa gei mendengar pengakuanku.

"Jadi, aku meminta tolong pada Karin untuk berpose seperti tadi, dan aku sengaja menyuruhmu keruang musik agar kau melihatnya, aku pikir kau akan marah padaku dan langsung menghampiriku, memukulku dan sebagaimana layaknya seorang pacar kepada kekasihnya yang selingkuh," jelasku padanya, namun Sakura hanya diam tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa.

Putus?

Apa dia akan mengakhiri hubungan kami?

"Tapi… reaksimu diluar dugaanku…. Kau…. Masih tersenyum…. Namun aku merasakan sakit ketika melihat senyumanmu tadi, aku merasa kau menangis dibalik senyumanmu," lanjutku, "Bukannya membuatmu cemburu… aku malah menyakitimu… maaf."

Sakura mendekatiku yang sedang duduk terpuruk, dia lingkarkan kedua lengannya dileherku dan dia menciumku, "Ku maafkan, tapi jangan diulangi yah, hatiku sudah berat menahan rasa cemburu melihatmu dikelilingi fans-fans mu itu."

"K-kau… cemburu?" tanyaku kaget, aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura selama ini cemburu.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mau mengeluh padamu, itu akan membuatmu repot nantinya."

aku langsung memeluknya, "Tidak! Tidak sama sekali."

Dan bisa kurasakan dia membalas pelukanku.

Keesokan harinya, gossip sudah menyebar bahwa aku dan Sakura memiliki hubungan khusus, aku lihat Sakura menghampiriku setelah dia mengganti sepatunya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

Saat dia mengucapkan salam, aku meninggalkan para fans-ku itu dan menghampirinya, membungkukan badanku agar setara dengannya, lalu…

Cup.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Di akhiri oleh teriakan seluruh wanita yang berasal Fans Club ku itu.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga… aku akan tetap melindungimu, menjagamu, dan memuaskanmu, hahaha… karena inilah caraku mencintaimu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : naaah, sudah selesai deh, maaf yah kalo jelek, oh iya tentang request ditunggu yah XD**

**pasti akan kubuat kok, oke!**

**#ngilang**


End file.
